Til Frozen Death Do Us Part
by animeyoukai06
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome lost in a terrible blizzard. Kikyo shows up. Major Romance! Character death (sort of). (InuYasha and Kagome don't die though) Pair-Ups: InuYashaxKagome Chapter 2 Up!
1. Life is like a Puddle of Mud

Chapter 1: Love is like a Frozen Puddle of Mud  
  
InuYasha and Kagome ran toward the faint light, hand in hand. The blizzard was the worst one either of them had seen. InuYasha shouted above the loud snowstorm, "We are getting closer. How are you doing Kagome?" Kagome was struggling and forcing her frail body against the gale force, freezing cold winds. InuYasha had given his shirt of the fire rat to Kagome to keep her a little warm. "I-I-I'm F-F-Fine," Kagome stuttered loudly, shivering constantly, "How about you, InuYasha?"  
  
He was about to make a smart-ass remark but them decided to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was for Kagome to yell, 'SIT' at a time like this. "I'm fine as well.," he lied. He actually was freezing cold and trying his best to protect Kagome and lead her correctly.  
  
The faint light in the distance was getting brighter with every passing minute. As they got closer and closer, they realized that the light was a fire surrounded by a magical shield. "F-F-FIRE," Kagome shouted. InuYasha ran straight towards the magical fire with anticipation. "SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. thud, crack. InuYasha fell to the ground head first. "Why the hell did you do that Kagome?!" he asked pathetically. "Ladies first stupid!" Kagome yelled.  
  
~ awkward silence ~  
  
Kagome ran toward the fire and sat down on a log. "Aren't you gonna come sit down, InuYasha?" Kagome asked generously. InuYasha gave Kagome a confused gaze. "What? Do I have a booger or something?" she asked, scratching her nose swiftly. InuYasha walked over still giving her a confused gaze. He sat down close to Kagome.  
  
The fire blazed and they sat close to each other. "Thanks InuYasha. For everything," Kagome said shyly. InuYasha was now more confused than ever. "Yea. You're welcome," InuYasha said. He didn't know how she could have such sudden attitude changes. 'Girls are so confusing,' he thought.  
  
He began to think dreamily of Kikyo. "InuYasha!" a familiar voice shouted angrily. InuYasha turned suddenly, as did Kagome. There, with spirit gatherers surrounding her, Kikyo stood. "InuYasha! I have opened another portal to hell! Come now, before I kill her!" Kikyo pointed at Kagome threateningly. Kagome stood up and marched over to Kikyo. SLAP! Kagome slapped Kikyo as hard as possible. Harder than Sango slaps Miroku. Kikyo jumped back in surprise. "H-How dare you?! You'll pay!" yelled Kikyo. She charged at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way and Kikyo went straight into the magical fire (that she happened to make and put a magical shield around) and went straight through the barrier. "InuYasha! I-I- I,.Love,.ACK!" Kikyo shrieked as her body of mud was melted and her soul gatherers fled. "KIKYO!" InuYasha yelled in horror, looking pitifully at the mud that had put out the fire. He whimpered and looked at Kagome angrily. "How could you?!" he shouted. Kagome looked at the mud and began to cry. "InuYasha, I'm sorry. I.," Kagome said sympathetically. InuYasha looked back and forth, at Kagome and then the mud that used to be Kikyo. InuYasha yelled, "DAMN YOU KAGOME!" Kagome was crying her eyes out by now.  
  
~ More to come in Chapter 2! ~ 


	2. Deep Emotions

Chapter 2: Deep Emotions  
  
The blizzard had stopped, but it was still very cold. The time went by very fast. It was already morning. The story continues.  
  
InuYasha was gathering twigs and straw and anything else to attempt to create a fire. Kagome was over on the log, staring at the mud sadly, still crying. InuYasha was ignoring her and giving her the cold-shoulder whenever she attempted to say something to him. She had apologized many times, but it was as if she was just another pile of mud.  
  
Finally she thought of a question InuYasha had to answer. "InuYasha, do you wish that I had burned instead of her?!" she yelled. InuYasha's ears twitched. He dropped everything and stood there, silent. "Well?!" Kagome asked impatiently, crying harder than ever. InuYasha turned slowly and stared at her. "The truth? Is that what you want? You want to know who I love more? Is that it?" he said sadly. Kagome nodded swiftly as tears fell and hit the snow. InuYasha stood there and then finally said, "You are both the same person. How can I choose?! But she was already dead. and so I guess I have to say,. YOU! I love YOU damn it!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback. She had not expected for him to say her. Nor was she expecting him to actually make an intelligent reply. "I,.I,.I don't know what to say,.," she said sadly.  
  
InuYasha walked over to her and embraced her. He whispered in her ear, "I will always love you." Kagome stood there and hugged him back. She began to feel warm. InuYasha looked deep into her eyes. He moved his head sideways a little and closer to her face. Kagome moved her head straight into his and their lips pressed. Their mouths opened slightly and they stood there, in the freezing cold, kissing.  
  
The sun came out and they looked at each other. They backed up a little and held hands, looking up at the morning sun. Suddenly, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou same running up. "Are you two okay? Are you hurt Kagome? Why are you crying? Why is there mud right there when there is snow everywhere else?" Shippou interrogated swiftly. InuYasha punched Shippou on the head. "Shippou, shut up," he said. "Did you get into any fights?" Miroku asked slyly. "Yea, we did but, we had a good time doing it," Kagome said, smiling. InuYasha nodded smiling. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou gave both Kagome and InuYasha confused gazes. "Well, um,. let's go!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
~ Meanwhile, at Naraku's castle ~ "Kukukukukukukukuku, they are so foolish. InuYasha will not be able to live without his lover... Oh the possiblities."  
  
The End!  
  
I know, this story ended badly. deal with it! Vol. 2 of my InuYasha story series: Chronicles of InuYasha, coming soon! So keep looking me up! =) 


End file.
